Nerve attack
| Abilities = Paralyzation | Creator(s) = Oogway (most likely) | User(s) = Oogway, Tai Lung, Shifu, Mantis | Films = Kung Fu Panda | Shorts = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Games = | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} A nerve attack is an advanced kung fu technique taught to highly skilled kung fu warriors. It is seen in use several times throughout the ''Kung Fu Panda'' series, but it was utilized best by Shifu, Tai Lung, and Oogway. Description The nerve attack technique paralyzes the opponent temporarily by jabbing various pressure points that block the person's chi. The exact execution and results of the technique depend on its user. Users Tai Lung Tai Lung used great force in his nerve attacks. When Tai Lung used it, he jabbed one point in a main artery near the heart with his index and middle fingers, temporarily paralyzing the victim and sending a blue wave of chi across the victim's body. It also turned the eyes a glowing light blue color. Oogway Oogway used much less effort, possibly demonstrating higher mastery of pressure point attacks. When Oogway used this technique, he jabbed multiple arteries in the throat and near the lungs with his staff, pinky, ring and middle claws, each one at a time with a different digit and his staff starting the chain of attacks. In so doing, a golden wave of chi pulsed across the victim's body. Oogway's version is much quicker than Tai Lung's, with his claws moving faster than observers can properly witness. Oogway's use of the technique also appears to render the victim unconscious rather than paralyze them. Mantis In Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Mantis utilized nerve attacks to a lesser degree. He jabbed several pressure points on a croc bandit's back, sending a small blue wave across the affected area with each jab. Instead of completely paralyzing the bandit, only his right arm was affected. Mantis hinted that the paralysis would last for a couple of days. Mantis also attempted the same technique on the chest of a Qidan warrior, but the attack had no effect on the warrior's tough hide. Shifu Coming soon! Po Coming soon! History In Kung Fu Panda Tai Lung uses the nerve attack technique when he paralyzes the Furious Five and tried later on Po, but fails because it doesn't affect Po, thus tickling him. In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! Trivia * This technique shares similarities with the technique, which works by jabbing certain points in the main arteries near the heart, temporarily disrupting the rhythm of the heart beat and thereby paralyzing the target. * The technique is shown to be ineffective on opponents with a natural protective physique, such as thick body fat or tough hide. In the former case, the most the opponent would feel is an intense tickling sensation. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Terms Category:Techniques